Coming Attractions
by LongLostLove
Summary: A cute little fic about Sydney. I hope you like it!! Thanks! :)


Providence: Coming Attractions  
  
Sydney Hanson got up that morning on her way to work. "Hey Syd." Her tired sister said while making coffee.   
  
"Hey." Sydney answered back, "Where's Robbie?"   
  
"He stayed up late," Joney answered yawning, "He's still sleeping."  
  
"Lucky idiot." Sydney repiled. "I'll be home late tonight."  
  
"Okay." Joney said. She was very tired and judging by the way she was looking, had more than a little bit of morning sickness.   
  
Sydney got in the car and started to drive to work. It was a lovely fall day. The trees were colorful and lightly falling onto the paved road.   
  
Still Sydney felt empty. She knew exactly what she needed, but no real way to get it.   
  
She pulled up into her parking space and arived at the clinic.   
  
"Your first appointment is here."  
  
"Thanks." Sydney answred and she recieved the file.   
  
Sydney got on her doctor's coat and scope. "Hello..." Sydney looked at the name on the file. DAREK F. BENNETT. "Darek is it?"  
  
"I'm Darek." A little voice said. Sydney looked up and saw a little boy on the chair.   
  
"Hi. You can call me Syd." Sydney said smiling, "And how old are you Darek?"  
  
Darek held up 4 fingers.   
  
"4 years old." Sydney said with fake amazment, "Wow." Sydney looked around the room for his parents and since the room was empty Sydney asked, "Is you mom or dad here?"  
  
"My dad went to get a soda." Darek answered. Just then someone walked through the door.   
  
"Hi." Sydney said. She hesitated because she hadn't expected such a handsome man to walk through her door. "A-are you Mr. Bennett?"  
  
"Jack. Call me Jack." Mr. Bennett said. He had that voice that seemed to say, 'hey, I'm a kid in a man's body'.   
  
"Okay...Jack, I'm Doctor Hanson." Sydney said, Joe held out his hand and shook Sydney's hand. "What-uh-what seems to be wrong with Darek here?"  
  
"Well," Jack started, "He has hand a cold for a few days and I just wanted to make sure it wasn't anything serious."  
  
"Ah," Sydney answered, "I can give you something for that."  
  
"Thanks Syd." Jack said.   
  
"How-how did you know my name?" Sydney asked surpirsed.  
  
"Says right one the door, DOCTOR SYDNEY HANSON. Normally that would mean something." Jack answered in that same voice.  
  
"Oh, it does doesn't it?" Sydney said smiling.  
  
"Yep." Jack answered, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
Sydney handed him a bottle of pills. "You need to give him one of these with lunch."  
  
"Oh." Jack said with a problem, "Uh, I can't do that at lunch. I'm at work while he is having his lunch."  
  
"Well can't you just get it to his mother?" Sydney asked, a little confused.   
  
Jack lowered his voice and said, "His mother died shortly after he was born."  
  
"Oh," Sydney said, embaressed, "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay, it's not your fault and you didn't know." Jack answered smoothly and calmly.  
  
Sydney didn't know whether to be annoyed with this guy or attracted to him.  
  
"Okay..." Sydney said, making eye contact with this strange new experiance.   
  
"You know what?" Jack said all of a sudden, "I can just give the meds to his babysitter."  
  
"Okay." Sydney said, satisfied with his solution. "So just make sure he gets one a day until it's gone. Check back with me if it is still as bad in...3 days. Good?"  
  
"Good." Jack answered. "And look, I-well we-are a little tight on cash right now, business is sorta slow and-"  
  
"-don't worry about it." Sydney cut him off.  
  
"No, really." Jack said, "I am a teacher but, I fix cars on the side for extra money so, if you ever need a car repair or anything, just give me a call. Okay?"   
  
Sydney knew that she would never really do it but she still said, "Sure. Take car now."  
  
She smiled and said goodbye.  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly for Sydney. She suspected the same old same old for the rest of the day, but hopefully not the rest of her life.   
  
All of a sudden, her car sputtered. She was confused but still drove on. A few seconds after the front started smoking and then the car went to a slow hault.   
  
She managed to pull it over but, other than that she was out of luck. She popped open the front and a huge cloud of smoke puffed out.   
  
"Great." Sydney said to herself sarcasticly.  
  
Then she got out her cell phone. But when she popped it open all she heard was static. It was like something was against her.  
  
So she looked at the coming cars. No one was stopping.   
  
After the smoke cleared she tipped her head underneath the hood.   
  
Then, all of a sudden, a voice said, "Need some help?"   
  
Sydney was so startled that her head shot up and she bumped it on the car hood. "Ah!" She squealed.  
  
She did not look at the guys face yet because she was holding her head with her hand. The voice said, "Oh hey, Syd is it?"  
  
"How to you know my name?" Sydney said. Then she looked up and saw Jack standing next to the car. "J-jack? How did know I was here?"  
  
Jack shrugged and said, "I didn't. I was just going to pick Darek up from teh babysitters and I saw someone on the side of the road in a cloud of smoke so I decided to see what was up."  
  
"Oh." Sydney said simply.   
  
"You, uh, you okay?" He asked, refering to her head.  
  
"Oh, uh," She took her hand off her head and he looked at it and said, "I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay." Jack said. Then he walked over and looked at under the hood of the car and said, "Oh yeah, what you got here is a busted carborater." He turned around and said, "Well, at least you don't need to call a tow truck."  
  
"Why? Can you fix it?" Sydney asked anxious to get home.  
  
"Nope." Jack answered.  
  
"Oh," Sydney said confused, "Then what?"  
  
"Remember how I told you that I fix cars on the side?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah." Syd answered.  
  
"Uh, turn around." Jack replied.  
  
Sydney whirled around to see a blue tow truck with the words 'Jack's Auto' on the door. Sydney's mouth went open and she said, "O-oh."  
  
Jack shut the hood and then walked to his tow truck. Right before he stepped in he said, "Come on. You can't sit at hte side of the road all day."  
  
Sydney jumped in and they towed her car to his shop. "Okay, I have to go and pick up Darek, I'm already late." Jack said looking at his watch.   
  
"Oh, okay." Sydney said, not knowing where she was going to go now.   
  
Right before he left he said, "Come on, I'll drop you off on the way back and then tomorrow you can pick up your car."  
  
Sydney got in the truck again without saying a word this time.   
  
Sydney was in total awe at the way this guy could say everything he wanted to and get the point across and yet still sound smooth. He was...indescribable.   
  
When Darek hopped in to Sydney's surprise he said, "Syd!"   
  
"Hey buddy." Sydney said back. She was surprised that Darek even remembered her name.   
  
So as Sydney told Jack to directions to her house Darek sat inbetween them.   
  
**The Next Day, after Work**  
  
Sydney was glad she remembered where Jack's Auto was at. Joney drove Syd to the shop.   
  
Joney didn't come in but she did see Jack through the window. Joney drove away and Sydney walked inside.  
  
When she got inside she found two pairs of legs peeking out froma car, one small, one big. It was Jack and Darek.  
  
"Hey guys." Syd said.   
  
At the almost exact time they both rolled out from under the car. They wore matching blue jump suits. "Hey Syd." Jack said, smiliing. "Your car keys." He tossed the keys to her.   
  
"Thanks." Syd said. "You guys look good."  
  
"Thank you very much." Darek said in a meek voice.   
  
Sydney laughed. "Hey Darek, go and wash up while I talk to Sydney okay?"  
  
"Okay daddy." Darek answered and ran off.  
  
"He's a nice kid." Sydney said.  
  
"You don't have to tell me." Jack answered, "Listen, I don't think that it was by chance that we met first at your office and then on the side of the road, and if I may ask, when can I see you again?"  
  
Sydney was surprised and happied by the fact he asked, "How about tomorrow I make you and Darek supper."  
  
Jack smiled and said, I'd like that."  
  
so when Sydney drove out of the shop in her newly fixed car-which ran wonderfully by the way-with a new mood about her.   
  
There was something about his guy. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was, but she was willing to stick around to find out.   
  
End of Fic  
  



End file.
